


《承语》第三章  正妻

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 这是我的正妻，给他问好。





	《承语》第三章  正妻

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的正妻，给他问好。

贺语其实没有太多可以收拾的东西。

当初从贺家被带过来，算是“待罪之身”，除了后来被贺家打包收拾过来的一些衣物以外，能扔掉的日常用品都被扔掉了。奴营给的他单独的调教用品带了一些，统一配备的生活用品耶不用带到贺家去。除此之外，还有一些魏琮谢灵给他的小玩意。

但贺语最宝贝的，是一本相册。

每次贺语完美的完成了魏琮给他的任务的时候，魏琮总是让他提一个要求。

无一例外，贺语每次都要一张照片——一张栾承的近照。

这本相册，成了他奴隶生活中，唯一的光。

贺语小心地将相册放在行李箱最中间，用衣服包好，生怕有将它挤压坏了。

贺语有些激动。

他从小就知道自己是私生子，贺家人对他没有什么好脸色，omega的身份也让他有些抬不起头。好在小心翼翼地过日子，平平淡淡，没有什么差错。也没有什么希望就是了。

直到那次宴会。他临时被父亲安排上去，青涩的身体第一次暴露在人前，就是这么要命的事情。就遇到了栾承。

接着，栾承又把他推进了另一个地狱。一个omega奴隶，想想也知道要做些什么。贺语很清楚。奴营很辛苦，每天无穷无尽的折磨和打破极限，羞辱和性，都让少年无处可逃。但是他觉得，日子比以前好些了。因为魏琮谢灵，也因为栾承那句“按我的规矩”。

而今天，贺语不知道该怎样形容自己的心情了。就好像多年的夙愿终于实现，多年的阴天终于放晴，这一切让他心跳加快，除了过程有点曲折。

贺语想，对，不过是过程有点曲折：栾承不愿意要他，他不缺奴隶，他不是很喜欢自己。谢灵逼他，收下了自己。自己的日子以后可能有点难过。而已。这样而已。也有可能日子不会很难过，栾承会把他忘在脑后，然后他就可以像以前一样，安安静静地缩在这个家里地某个角落，粉饰太平，不会有什么波动起伏。再之后，某一天栾承想起了他，不愿再为他浪费粮食，然后或许再转手卖掉。这样也是可以的，至少有一段时间可以日日见到栾承了。

刚才与栾承见面的情景一下一下敲打在他心中建立起的铜墙铁壁般的壳上，希望与欢乐一点点破碎。他把胸膛中熟悉的翻滚的哭泣压下去，平静地拿起行李箱，跟着栾承上了车。  
  
“会开车么？”栾承比他出来的早点，靠在车边抽烟等他，见他走过来，手脚都规规矩矩的在一个范围里摆动，不自觉地就开了口。  
  
这是贺语第一次与栾承在只有两个人的情况下见面，他不知道要怎样做，被栾承注视着，就好像自己的每个动作都被放大、扒光，一不小心就会把隐秘的心情暴露出来。他垂着头盯着栾承的鞋尖，摇了摇头。半晌没有听到栾承再说话，他在心底反复琢磨自己刚才的行径，突然想起了什么。  
  
栾承正对着他出神，反复琢磨想理清自己心中复杂缠绕的情感是什么，就看到眼前的小东西规规矩矩的放下了手提箱，双膝屈起跪在地上，手背后垂着头，露出一段白皙纤细的脖颈，上面还扣着监视项圈，“对不起先生，奴隶忘了答话。奴隶不会开车，请...请您责罚。”他的语气轻柔，平平淡淡，是栾承喜欢的“不多话，乖巧，不做作”的类型，只在最后请罚的时候有些许犹豫。  
  
又来了。不知怎么，栾承看到他这样，心中突然冒出了这么一句话。本来缠作一团的心思更加复杂，语气也冷了下来，带了几分严厉，“滚上来。”  
  
贺语僵硬着从地上站起，被栾承注视着把行李放在后备箱里，伸手就要去拉车后座的门。  
  
“要我为你开车么贺少爷。滚到前面来跪着。”栾承说完，关上了驾驶座的门上了车。  
  
贺语暗自叹气，自己摸不清这位的脾气，步步都错。他跪在副驾驶的座位前的小块空地上，汽车发动，他目光所及只有栾承的手和腿，他看得不由得有些出神。  
  
车里的气氛一时有些安静，栾承不跟他讲话，贺语也不敢主动开口。他向来是别人吩咐后规规矩矩做事的。而栾承，也没有他想象中的那样无所谓，他无法忽视身边这个人的存在，尽管贺语已经尽量控制着呼吸，保持身体的稳定不让连在脖颈和脚上的细链发出声响。栾承心中就像被一团火烧着，被压抑在平静的表面下，他没有减速，猛的一个转弯，贺语这下被车的惯性带偏了身形，嘴唇磕在栾承手上，脑袋也装在空调调节的控制盘上，发出了不小的声响。  
  
变故对于贺语来说是不小的事件。他连忙道歉，“对...对不起先生，奴隶没跪稳，不是故意的。”  
  
栾承手上还传来隐隐的痛，听他平稳的道歉没来由地又被点燃了怒火，“掌嘴。”  
  
车里马上响起了清脆的巴掌声和贺语的道歉声。他小臂用力，每一下都实实在在砸在脸上，脑袋也左右摆动，嘴里细小但清晰地重复着“奴隶错了”的道歉。因为动作微眯起眼睛，脸颊上不久就通红一片，皮肤透亮，手指印子横亘在脸上。  
  
贺语远没有栾承想的那样平静。他脸上火辣辣的连成一片，手心都肿成一片，每一下都要下了决心才狠狠落在自己脸上。贺语糯糯地叫着道歉，巴掌夹着风劈在脸上，唇角都肿了起来，眼泪控制不住的要流下来。他本来应该习惯的不是么？在贺家的时候，大事小事，贺家人都要他跪在地上掌嘴，仿佛那样就可以证明他低贱的身份，看他自己心甘情愿地惩罚自己，就可以给他们带来快感。久而久之，贺语发现，自己在认错的时候下意识的就会认为掌嘴是件再正常不过的事情。  
  
可对待栾承，贺语不想这样。或许他还想在栾承面前做个人，把那些黑暗屈辱的经历掖好藏好，不让他窥见端倪。是我想多了，贺语想。他本以为自己多年来面对外界的伤害建筑起来的保护壳无坚不摧，可在面对栾承的时候，轻轻巧巧一些掌嘴的巴掌一下一下向保护壳上捅着刀子，出现裂缝。心脏好像被人攥住了一样，贺语的呼吸变得急促不安，随着脸上的疼痛不断加深，胸膛里的器官仿佛缺氧似的抽搐。  
  
“够了，下车，跟我进去。”车子稳稳地停在了庄园里，这一路上再没有那样让他措手不及的转弯或是刹车。  
  
贺语顶着一张肿胀的脸低着头跟在栾承身后，他们刚走上台阶，别墅的门从里面被打开，管家站在门边，跟栾承打招呼，门里面还站着一个人。  
  
贺语可以清晰地闻到那个人身上散发出的omega信息素的味道，浓重的奶味，比自己的不知道诱人多少倍。  
  
栾承回头看了一眼跟在身后的小奴隶，似乎有些不忍，“奴隶，跪下。这是我的正妻，姜姚。给他问好。”


End file.
